Vitiance
Character Vitiance is a cruel sociopathic monster. Who cares nothing and no one, but himself and the gods who are above him. Vitiance wears armor, and it's very durable attacks from others. Pureegee is the one who had created Vitiance and is unaware of what all Vitiance has done, as Vitiance keeps it a secret from them. Even though Vitiance has a literal army of Cult Members, Priests, and allies in which they'll die for them. He does not care about their safety at all, in fact, he constantly tries to test them, and pits them against each other to see who's stronger and if one fails him he either kills them or replaces them. Role in Weegee Chronicles Vitiance is the main antagonist of season 4 in WC. So he should already have a major role as is in WC. For now, the only things known about him is that he's a Demi-God that had been created by Pureegee in order to kill Malleon. However, Vitiance being the sociopathic madman he is decided to betray Exemplacy and Azure instead trying to kill them. Ever since then they've been trying to find their own ways of taking care of the other side and Malleon. His role in the lore of WC goes far deeper than before as it was revealed that he and his Cult are even older then Supresence, and that Supresence used to be a part of his cult. Abilities From the anniversary special it had confirmed that Vitiance is incredibly durable as he's able to take several hits, and not even feel them whatsoever. His armour alone also protects him from damage as well. This was notably shown when he tanked a very large attack from Nightshade when he deflected one of Vitiance's big energy attacks. It was also shown that Vitiance has the ability to regenerate as well. Now just like everyone else Vitiance has the basic abilities. He's also able to create huge energy attacks that can threaten even Eclipse Nightshade. He also has a transformation called "Super Vitiance", which boosts his power over twenty times. In the finale, Vitiance was shown to use a universe destroying attack called "Universal Judgment" and it was the very reason he had gotten a new form called "Vitiate Vitiance". Relationships * Exemplacy Vitiance does not care at all for his sister Exemplacy. As the very mention of his wrongdoings made him try to kill her. From then Exemplacy and Vitiance are at war with each other getting new allies, and seeing which will best the other. She does seemingly miss Vitiance and even gave him a proper burial after he had died. * Pureegee Pureegee is the god who had created Vitiance in the first place and had given him the status of being a Demi-God. It was revealed that Pureegee considers him and Exemplacy to be the most perfect Demi-Gods he's ever created. And would become enraged if any of them were to speak of any flaws they had done. * The Gods Vitiance has a major obsession over the gods, and all of his actions and wrongdoings had been because of his devotion to the gods in which he wants to serve. Although, they later saw how corrupted Vitiance was. * Galaxion Vitiance and Galaxion are allies, however, there is very clear tension surrounding them as most of the things Galaxion says constantly downplays Vitiance. However, in the end, they still work together as they have a common enemy. In fact, Vitiance had trained Galaxion in order for him to get over his side effects of having his soul absorbed (which had failed). Vitiance was shown to get frustrated at Galaxion a few times such as when Galaxion got himself injured by Nightshade. * MUTK Not much is known about his relationship towards MUTK, but by the looks of it, MUTK is another ally of Vitiance. Very similar to that of Galaxion as well. Vitiance had wanted to test MUTK in seeing if he's loyal and strong enough by sending him to fight Protein Man. Even though MUTK did fail, Vitiance allowed him to live as at that moment Nightshade, King Aster, and Phantomas were attacking them. Although, he did listen to MUTK when he advised him to leave the fight from Vitiance. He was shown not to care about MUTK at all and left him to die once he was about to die. * Nightshade Vitiance is enemies with Nightshade as, he had attempted on taking away the Orbs of Reality from him, and his cult. Nightshade even went through the trouble of bringing along King Aster and Phantomas along with him to help assist in fighting Vitiance and his allies. * His Cult Vitiance treats his Cult like garbage. As he doesn't care about them at all, and practically makes them go on suicide missions. However, they still worship Vitiance even if he has no clear intention of caring about them. However, he's probably doing something right with them since they've been around longer then Supresence. A prime example of his lack of care for his Cult is when he refused to give MUTK any energy and left him to die. * Masteritis Masteritis had assisted Vitiance, since the beginning of season 4. And had fed him information about the heroes, and even killing other threats such as Myra, Raizo, and Gymo. However, during the finale after his betrayal of the heroes he slowly came to the realization that Vitiance isn't a good ally, so he ditched him after MUTK died. Facts * Vitiance is a sociopath, this can be proven by how Vitiance acts. * Vitiance is based off the word "vitiate" which means to spoil or impair something. In this case, it means that he's spoiling and impairing the look of what a Demi-God is. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Demi-Gods Category:Pureegee's creations Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Vitiance's Cult Category:Deceased Category:Characters